


Open Understandings

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K'Ehleyr being expectant leads to knitting new paths that suit three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Understandings

"Incoming transmission for you, Counselor. A request for privacy is noted."

Troi looked from the communication officer on duty to Will, currently in the Chair, as it was affectionately called.

"Use the ready room," he suggested, and she nodded, rising and leaving the bridge proper for what was normally Picard's sanctum of sanctums. He, however, was off-duty, and the room was currently empty.

The screen lit the moment Deanna accepted the incoming comm, and she saw, surprisingly to her the visage of K'Ehleyr, the Klingon emissary that had helped defuse a potentially lethal situation on a mission some few months before.

"Ahh Commander!" K'Ehleyr smiled, her face impish, before she leaned in so her face was taking up most of the screen. "Alone? Afraid I have some of that very human girl-talk and need for advice."

Deanna smiled back at her, but she nodded. "I am surprised you would call me for such, but if I can help, I will. You are a … dear friend of Worf's."

K'Ehleyr's nose and mouth crinkled in a face of… distaste? Worry? Something, and Deanna wished they were close enough for her to better judge the woman's state of mind.

"While my comm is in relation to him," and the woman made a moue for using the word, intriguing Deanna further, "I need to discuss my situation first with you, as his counselor."

"I am curious," Deanna conceded, waiting for the other woman to satisfy that.

For answer, K'Ehleyr moved back, revealing her bulging stomach as she pulled her tunic taut. "Satisfaction found?" she asked, face merry once more. "Apparently my last sterility booster had already worn off."

Deanna considered that carefully, considered what she knew of Worf, and then she looked at K'Ehleyr. "I take it he is currently unaware, and you are weighing the desire to either tell him or not?"

"No wonder he admires you so," K'Ehleyr said, without any disparagement. "Yes, Commander… Deanna? May I call you that?"

"Yes, K'Ehleyr. I would like that. I also wish to aid you in deciding how to approach this with Worf, for my first instinct is that he should know. However, the manner of telling is, likely, of more delicate negotiation," Deanna admitted.

"The _Enterprise_ is supposed to be docking at my present location in two weeks; meet with me, so we may discuss that, and lay out a plan?" K'Ehleyr invited. "Because if he doesn't find out from me, in some fashion, directly, I have no doubt it could get ugly, him being all growly Klingon half the time."

Deanna nodded, almost smiling at that blunt appraisal. "Until then, the secret will be mine to keep."

* * *

K'Ehleyr was quickly relieved of her faint worry that Deanna Troi would betray the secret by bringing Worf with her. Instead, the counselor swirled into view wearing a gorgeous shimmering fall of gauze and silks. It was enough to reawaken all of the Klingon hybrid's love of feminine beauty. 

She rose and reached out to grip Deanna's hands as the woman joined her for a light meal, smiling.

"I think Riker is a trusting fool to let you get so far without being around to fend off your admirers," K'Ehleyr said with a wicked gleam. She did watch the way Deanna's eyes flickered, and that made her head tilt. "Ohh, not seeing the handsome exec of the _Enterprise_?"

"We are, yet again, at the friends part of our relationship," Deanna agreed, without rancor.

"Then maybe this little visit just got all the more interesting for me," K'Ehleyr answered that, leaning across the table. Deanna's eyes opened wide, sensing the way the other woman was leaving an open invitation to other things in her mind.

"We are here to discuss your pregnancy and Worf and his awareness of it," Deanna reminded.

"Yes, but I don't see how that gets in the way of flirting with you as well," K'Ehleyr said with trademark bluntness.

Deanna had to smile, settling comfortably in place in the chair. "I am not sure what to make of you, K'Ehleyr."

"Just like I like it," the other woman said with a laugh, before reaching for her glass to take a long, lingering sip that should off her lips and throat in tantalizing relief. When she set the glass down it was to look at Deanna and tip her head to one side. "So, Worf?

"Needs to know, but I doubt his ability to react in a … good way," Deanna told her. "There's been trouble, with his family, and this may make him more grumbly than his usual wont."

"Oh, business as usual with the confused but earnest Klingon warrior," K'Ehleyr determined. She then sighed. "So if he won't be my sponsor to live on the _Enterprise_ , it will be quite difficult to share his child with him…." She let her voice trail off in an amused invitation.

Deanna gave a startled cough, her mind tumbling over this. "We barely know each other, K'Ehleyr."

"Then I suggest we fix that."

* * *

Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked at the three people in his ready room. One was looking as uncomfortable as he felt, one was … well, that look on a woman was more in keeping with Lwaxana, not her daughter, and the other looked quite close to delivery of a baby.

"Over the course of the last two weeks, you have found an arrangement that suits all three of you?" Picard asked, wondering why every shore leave of length presented him with a situation like this. Normally, however, it was among ensigns and such, not his very bridge staff.

"K'Ehleyr is carrying my child, but due to the events you are aware of…" Worf began, leading to Picard raising his hand to cut him off. 

"Yes, which precludes you from formalizing the arrangement, but I am curious how Counselor Troi became involved."

Deanna managed to push the smile down, and assume a professional tone. "I was facilitating contact in suh a way as to protect all parties involved, Captain. However, in the course of doing so, I have found that K'Ehleyr and myself are eminently compatible in such ways that I wish to step in as a surrogate parental figure to her child."

"They have my blessing," Worf added, stiffly.

Picard looked from one to the next, and then finally to K'Ehleyr. "You are certain, Emissary?"

"I can as effectively perform my duties as a special attache to your ship as from any other point in Federation space, Captain. I am very pleased with part of this arrangement, while plotting to find a way to aid Worf to correct the part I am displeased with."

"That will not be needed," Worf interjected, but K'Ehleyr rolled her eyes. 

"I have orders, if you accept them. If not, I will be going on extended parental leave, and wish accommodation with my new domestic partner," K'Ehleyr said smoothly.

Picard pinched the bridge of his nose, but his instincts told him he was risking the loss of two very capable officers, and K'Ehleyr herself had a good track record. How many times had they relied solely on his ability to negotiate, guided by Troi's abilities? Which could be negated, he remembered, if the people were not humanoid enough?

"Welcome aboard, Emissary. Commander Troi, apply to the quartermaster for anything needed, up to and including new quarters."

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Dismissed."

The three (and a half, given the large swell of K'Ehleyr's belly) left Picard alone, and he settled in his chair. He could only imagine how this was all going to go, but at least it would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I can get a sequel together for this.


End file.
